


I would never

by Yoshiaki



Category: Barduil - Fandom
Genre: Confused Bard, Furious Thran, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Thranduil finds two naked women on Bard's bed and his fury is beyond the Valar





	I would never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMirkyKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/gifts).



> i would like to thank everyone who left kudos for me on my last story, especially TheMirkyKing whom i'm a huge fan of and i hope loves this story.
> 
> I do not own The Hobbit or any of its characters, Peter would strangle me into the afterlife and Tolkein would torture me in the afterlife.

_So back to what I was saying_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


If you were out in the market or just passing by in Dale, you would have heard the angry scream that echoed out in every direction.

"What!"

"Are!"

"You two filthy whores doing in the king's bed!"

Thranduil was furious and furious was an understatement right now. Two naked women were slumbering on Bard's bed. King Bard's fucking bed.

He had ridden all the way from Mirkwood to surprise Bard and their children (yes 'their'). It had been two months they've been apart since he had to erase the giant spiders from his dying forest with Tauriel and a skillful team of archers. He had been writing to Bard, missing him so much.

Now here he was, threatening two naked women to leave before he did something he would never regret.

"My lord Thranduil," Tauriel entered the room in a rush (yeah she heard Thranduil scream), but her eyes grew wide when she saw the two naked women hastily grab their clothing, muttering apologies to the great Elvenking and running out.

Thranduil turned to Tauriel, "Find Bard and bring him to my make-shift tent immediately. Nobody deceives the king of Mirkwood and think they will get away with it!" he hissed. He was a dark shade of red and Tauriel nodded quickly as they left the house.

Thranduil's guards quickly set up a make-shift tent a little outside of Dale just by the woods. He was so furious, he didn’t know exactly what to do or say to Bard. He entered his tent and poured himself some wine, hoping to calm down before Bard was brought to him. He didn’t have to wait for an hour when Bard was tossed into the tent by two guards, followed by Tauriel.

"What's going on? Thran," Bard said when he got up from the ground but one of the guards put their boot on his neck, pushing him down with the force but that was a dangerous move and the guard flew out of the tent when Thranduil literally kicked him on the chest, yelling; "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HIM OR HANDLE HIM LIKE THAT!"

Bard shakily stood up and dusted himself off. "Tauriel leave us, see that our daughters and son are fine and do not disturb us!" he hissed and Bard furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Exactly what was going on. "Dar-" he was about to say but was cut off when Thranduil gave him an icy look. It was the scariest thing Bard had ever seen and now he was wondering exactly what had upset Thranduil this much. He didn't have to wait for the answer for too long when Thranduil spoke in a low, dangerous tone.

"Committing adultery against a king is punishable by exile," he said through clenched teeth and Bard was really confused, "Adultery?" he asked, his voice was rough and the question came through a confused tone.

Thranduil sat down on his make-shift throne, the top decorated with giant antlers, matching his seasonal crown. He elegantly swung one leg over the other and rested his elbow on the armrest of his throne, a few of his rings digging into his cheek. He had a murderous look on his face but Bard was so in love with the elf that he found absolute beauty even when the elf was clearly fuming with rage.

"Yes Bard, I will have you know that I am not some mortal idiot you may cheat," Thranduil said and Bard stepped closer to him but Thranduil drew out his sword and pointed the tip at Bard's throat. Bard raised his hands at his sides and swallowed hard. Something was definitely wrong and he had to find out before he loses his Adam's apple.

"Thran I don’t know what's going on. Tauriel and two of your guards dragged me all the way here while I was getting breakfast for my two girls after we had a crazy night and they slept on my bed," he explained and Thranduil visibly flexed his jaw muscles, "You are as foul as the worst common whore. You even admit it without any shame or remorse," he hissed and forced himself to stay put in his throne or so Eru help him if he got up.

Bard had a sick feeling in his stomach. What on earth did he do?

"Why would I feel shame? They were tired and I couldn't tell them to leave," Bard said and Thranduil slammed the sword down in the middle of Bard's feet and grabbed the end of the armrests until his knuckles turned white. "Leave," he said in a low tone, he was very close to hurting Bard, his sweet Bard. His mortal lover whom he gave his heart to and now he was breaking it painfully.

"What?" Bard asked in surprise, ignoring the look on Thranduil's face. He had to know. He folded his arms across his lean chest, his sleeves tightening around his strong biceps. "Uh no I won't leave until you tell me what is going on," he said in a matter-of-factly tone and Thranduil looked to him, anger written all over his face. "Thranduil if I leave this tent then do not ever expect to see me ever again," he said and Thranduil's emotions faltered. His angry stare turned into a little look of worry and he stopped squeezing the armrests.

"Fine then," Bard said and turned around to leave, "You would leave me for your two whores?" Thranduil asked and Bard turned so fast that even the Elven king couldn’t keep up. Bard punched the table near Thranduil and it literally broke in half. "How dare you call our daughters whores! Have you gone insane Thranduil?!" he seethed, revealing his fangs. Thranduil flinched, never had he seen Bard this angry and annoyed. He was a mortal man but his strength was insane.

"Our daughters?" he questioned in confusion and Bard relaxed his eyebrows, "Thranduil what's going on? Are you breaking up with me? Do you not love me or our daughters anymore?" he asked, his voice low and full of sadness. Thranduil stood up, his icy-blue eyes not leaving Bard's hazel-green ones. "What? No Bard of course I love you and our daughters. I was talking about the two naked women who were asleep on your bed earlier, " he explained and Bard gave him a confused look.

"What? There are no naked women and there will never be naked women in my bed. Tilda and Sigrid  slept on my bed, well not naked but we had a long crazy night playing cards and they crashed on my bed," Bard explained and Thranduil felt his face go red. "But I was at your house and they were there," he said and Bard face palmed. "Did you not get my letter?" he asked after a sigh and Thranduil shook his head, his pretty silken-hair swaying side to side.

"Thranduil I sent you a letter explaining that my new house had been built and I had moved my things there. I gave my house to a woman and her female lover who helped me move my furniture to my new house. I left them my old bed because Tilda insisted that I get a new one," Bard said and Thranduil felt the shame build up on his face.

"You thought I had cheated on you?" he asked suddenly and Thranduil nodded shamefully. Bard sighed out and wrapped his strong arms around the Elven king's slender waist, pulling him flush against his strong chest and resting his forehead against Thranduil's, chuckling.

"You're ridiculous when you're jealous you know that. You really had me scared when you pulled out your sword on me," he whispered and Thranduil wrapped his arms around Bard's neck, closing his eyes. "Forgive me _meleth-nin_ , I had received your letter but I didn't read it because I had rushed to come see you. Forgive me please," he softly begged and Bard kissed his soft lips just a little.

"I'm not angry with you darling, it was just a misunderstanding and it's all cleared now. No need to apologise," he whispered and Thranduil kissed him, opening his mouth so Bard could get access to explore his sweet mouth. The kiss was filled with passion, filled with Thranduil's apologies and filled with Bard's forgiveness.

They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. "I love you Thran, more than you may ever understand. Cheating on you is something I would never ever do. I would be robbing my heart and children of happiness. No man, woman, dwarf or elf comes close to you. I would be the biggest idiot in all of Arda if I ever deceived you," Bard said and Thranduil blushed.

Bard kissed his pale neck and sucked on it gently, coaxing out a soft moan from the Elvenking. "Ahhh Bard…" Thranduil moaned out and Bard kissed his lips and pulled away.

"Now let me show you how forgiving I am for this misunderstanding," he said with a smirk as he slid off his shirt to reveal his bronze, muscular torso. Thranduil bit his lower lip and led him into the make-shift sleeping chambers, where the bed was soft under the pressure of two kings making love.    

When they were done and panting, Thranduil was resting his head on Bard's chest. They were looking in each other's eyes when Bard realised something.

Thranduil picked up on his expression and asked, "What is it _meleth_?"

"I'm sorry I broke your table."

 

**The EnD**

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's all I have for today, until next time. Criticism is welcome as always and i appreciate the kudos. Thank you for reading! You are appreciated. - Yoshiaki


End file.
